


If You See Her

by TheTyger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Basically nothing but ten rambling about rose so nothing new there, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Rose Tyler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Her

Who was Rose? She was a girl. Only nineteen when I met her. She was living with her mother still, Jackie, her name was, working in a shop. Had a boyfriend named Mickey, bit of an idiot; turned out plenty brave though, I have to admit. She always felt like she was meant for more than that, and I have to agree with her. She was meant for everything more. 

Who was Rose? She was a companion. First one I'd had in quite awhile, I wasn't even going to take her with me at first, but then... Things changed. She started asking questions and just didn't stop. And I could see she was special, right from the day I met her. She was important, of course she was, I've never met anyone who wasn't important. Rose though, Rose Tyler... She was amazing. 

Who was Rose? She was a friend. I haven't had one of those for a long time, you know, never thought I deserved one or could have one again. Never thought I needed one. I was wrong. A friend is something I won't ever not need, they always tell me, Don't you ever be alone, Doctor, don't ever be alone. I'll try to listen to them. She kept me in line, Rose did, made me feel young again for the first time in... I don't know how long. Long. 

Have I been speaking in the past tense all this time? My god. I swore to myself I'd never do that, I don't know why I... She isn't dead. No, she is so alive. But she is... gone. From me. 

Who is Rose Tyler? That voice echoes in my dreams and laughs in my head. That face haunts the TARDIS, I see her everywhere I look. That name keeps me fighting. She is infinitely more than I deserve, or that I ever have or ever will. She is more than a friend. She is more than just someone I lost, because I haven't lost her. I know exactly where she is, and I'm going to find a way to get her back. 

So... If you see her, tell her please... Tell her I... 

 

Oh, she knows.


End file.
